


I'll be here

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: Thomas ran into the maze and newt broke





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> I should really sleep instead of writing fanfics but am I going to, probably not. Leave a comment and some kudos.

                        **Newts pov**  
     We were gathered around the maze doors waiting for Minho and Alby to return,wondering anxiously where they were and if they were okay when that familiar gust of wind blew at us signalling that the doors were about to close.  
      A few second later, as the doors started to close, we finally saw them coming around the corner. But something was wrong , Minho was dragging along an unconscious Alby. Everyone was yelling at Minho to go faster, or to just leave Alby there and save himself but it was hopeless. It was all happening so fast, but at the same time it felt like it was in slow motion.  
      Then, as the doors were almost about to shut, Thomas started sprinting forward into the crack of the closing doors. I reached out, trying to grab him but it was no use as he was already making his way to the other side of the door. And he was gone.  
     I ran at the concrete wall of doors and all i could feel was darkness. I kept punching those doors praying they would open,even after my hands went numb  
      that was when someone grabbed me from behind holding my arms to my sides. I fought against him for a bit. There had to be a way to open them, and I was going to find it. But after awhile I gave up on fighting and just collapsed as the waves of relentless sobbing took over  
                      **Gladers pov**  
    After the doors closed, there was a moment of shocked frozen silence.  then there was a heart wrenching scream coming from the usually calm and collected second in command. The boys all jumped back in surprise as Newt screamed and attacked the doors as if it would have changed anything.  
      They were all scared, nobody had never seen Newt so distressed. Soon after the boys were brought out of their shock when they saw blood painting the wall. No one knew what to do after Gally went up and pulled Newt away from the wall.  
      That is, until Gally saw the state of his hands and yelled for the medjacks. After that, it was a bit of a blur, with the leader of the medjacks running to get Newt while shouting order to get stuff ready in back in the homestead. All of this while everyone was thinking about what had to have triggered this level of emotional response from the normally calm boy with a voice of reason.  
                      **Newts pov**  
        'He can't be gone' was all that I could think. All my time here and I've never felt this way for any other gladers, but Thomas came along and threw that out the window. From the second he got out of the box I knew I was done for, but now we'll have to cross his name off like we've done so many times before.  
                    **Gladers pov**  
      "Why hasn't he moved yet, he's been in front of the doors since they fixed his hand and the sun's coming up." Chuck asked frypan, a hint of sadness in his voice.   
      "I've never seen him act like this, I honestly don't know." , All the boys were lost. None of them said anything when he sat by the doors and sobbed. All they could do was watch from a distance as their now first in command fell apart.  
     Chuck and some other boys stayed up to watch him, nobody knew what he was going to do.As the sun began to come up frypan carried newt to the medjacks so they could keep an eye on him.  
                      **Newts  pov**  
       "Oh my God newt, is he ok what happened, why does it look like he's been crying. What happened to his hand ? God damnit I shouldn't have left his side now he's hurt, shuck this is my fault.Ive been in love with him since i got here and i can't even keep him safe". I could have sworn that was Thomas but 1)he's dead and 2)there's no way he cared that much. At least that's what I thought before I opened my eyes to see his, riddled with worry, staring back at me.  
     "I love you too" I choked as I launched at him, completely disregarding the pain in my body as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him like it was the last chance I'd get. Thomas reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.  
       "Newt as much as i'd love to stand here and kiss you all day I can't hardly stand so how does laying down and kissing you all day sound" Thomas smirked as he sat on one of the cots  
     "Sounds good to me" was all I could say before I was on his lap kissing him again.My legs on either side of him, eliciting a small gasp. Taking advantage of the opportunity he slid his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss.  
     I broke the kiss, sucking a small mark on his neck.  
     "Shit Newt" Thomas moaned quietly, his hands beginning to roam from their place on my hips.

            **Third person pov**

       newt softly rolled his hips over the runners, causing them both to moan softly. Thomas's hands slid under the blonds shirt, his warm hands exploring newt's skin  
     Newt kissed his way back up to the other boys soft lips, their tongues fighting for control. While newt twisted his fingers into the other boys hair.  
       Thomas broke the kiss as he nipped his way down newts neck,stopping right above the neckline of the boys shirt. The brunettes hands ran up newts chest, causing the him to roll his hips into Thomas's again.

     "Damnit Tommy",newt said with what sounded like a hint of annoyance, "just take the bloody thing off already". Thomas lifted newts shirt over his head and tossed it behind him, doing the same with his own.

     Newt shifted so the brunette was laying on the cot with the blond on top of him, comfortably in between Thomas's legs. Almost instantly sucking a path of marks  across Thomas's collarbone.  
      Thomas shut his eyes and moaned quietly as the second in command began kissing down his chest. Newt continued moving down farther leaving a trail of wet kisses until he reached the top of the runners pants.  
     "Do you want to do this, we can stop if you want." Thomas looked down at newt, the blonds lips swollen and his hair sticking up in every direction.  
     "Hey"Thomas says softly,"I want this, I want you". Newt could tell by the love in Tommy's voice that he was serious.  
      Slowly, newt unbuttoned  boys pants, pulling them off with his underwear as he removed his own. Thomas couldn't hold back the moan escaping his lips as his dick was freed from it's confines.  
      Newt was impressed. Thomas was definitely far more blessed then the other gladers that was for sure. Newt began giving it a few tugs, becoming confident in his actions after hearing the string of noises and swear words he was eliciting from the brunette.  
     After a few more tugs newt planted an opened mouth kiss on the head of Tommy's dick,the boy tightening his grip on Newt's hair. The blond licked a stripe up Thomas's now fully hard erection before finally taking all of him into his mouth.  
    "OOHHH FUCK NEWT" Thomas exclaimed. The feeling of newt's mouth making him want to explode. Newts's head bobbed up and down, moaning around Thomas's cock as the runner let out a string of sinful noises. Newt's actions quickly causing a tight coil to form in Tommy's lower half.  
       "newt im gonna cum", the younger boy whined at the loss of friction as newt pulled off  and kissed him.  
      "I want you inside me" newt said with confidence, but still breathing heavily. Thomas nodded his head as he slid off the last of his clothes while searching for the thick oil the medjacks kept for whoever came asking. He grabbed it from the shelf, moving between Newt's legs as he coated a finger.  
      "Gotta get you ready first" Thomas says as he pushes one finger in newt but doesn't move.  
       "S-stings" newt wimpered, "but it's getting better, try moving" as requested Thomas slowly began to move in and out, adding another as newts breathing slowed. Newt couldn't contain the moans that were escaping his lips.  
      Thomas added a third finger and brushed against something, causing newt to cry out.  
      "Tommy I'm ready, I need you". Thomas pulled out his fingers, newt whining at the loss. After positioning himself at the blond boys entrance, Thomas pushed in slowly until he was completely buried inside the beautiful boy beneath him.  
  "Ohhh god Newt, your so tight.". Thomas moans as he waits for newt to adjust  
      "Oh fuck, move Tommy." Newt breathed quietly. The thrusts began slowly but after a few minutes The brunette pulled out and flipped the smaller boy so he was facing the mattress.  
        "Bloody hell Tommy harder". Newt clawed at the mattress as Thomas began pounding into him.

     "Fuck fuck fuck oh my god", Newt threw his head back as Thomas hit that spot in him with every thrust, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Making him see stars.  
         
       "Tommy", newt moaned," oh god I'm gonna cum!" The brunette sped up as newt came apart under him  
       "Fuck, Me to", Thomas moaned as the blond came shouting his name. The sensation sending Thomas over the edge as he spilled his load inside newt.

     Thomas pulled out and flipped newt back over , laying next to him, covered in a mix of sweat and cum.  
      " That was amazing." Thomas said while pulling newt into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
       "That was better than amazing, but like if you pull a stunt like that again I'll make sure you won't live long enough to do this, again". Newt mumbled, obviously still exausted.  
      "I won't I promise, but baby you look exausted get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Thomas said softly as he soothingly ran his hand up and down newts back.  
                    **An hour later**  
        "Tell fry he owes me extra desert for the rest of the month." Minho wispered to Chuck as he laughed at the Sleeping couple and walked out.

     


End file.
